Rise of Doom
by TrajicLover
Summary: Dark secrets are exposed and in their wake a hero falls one the great Marvel villains will rise.
1. Chapter 1:Nightmare

Boom!

Coulson's ears were ringing after he had been blown through the wall he struggled to get up hearing the sound of metal clank against the floor he looked up to see his attacker "Please don't do this. I know you your not a villain your a good man."

"You are quite right Agent Coulson. I am not a villain I am a visionary. For too long the world has been divided but I will restore order I will create a utopian society the likes of which no one has ever seen." The man proclaimed raising his fists triumphantly.

Coulson looked at his former comrad filled with fear and regret "You've gone insane."

"On the contrary. I am enlightened for years Sheild toyed with my mind implanting false memories so they could control me. So they could manipulate my destiny but no one controls me. Now I must save this world for it has fallen into chaos and must be taken out of chaos by someone with complete control. The world will kneel before Doom!"

Six Months Earlier...

Coulson sat in the Nick Fury's office waiting nervously he was sure he was going to be fired or given the magnitude of the secrets he knew he was sure his team would be disbanded and he'd be put in a hole for the rest of his life.

"Thank you for coming Agent Coulson." Fury said as he walked through the door.

Coulson didn't waste time to defend his team "Listen Fury I realize that my unit has had a bit of a shaky start but I want to start by saying that however unorthadox my team's record speaks for itself-"

"Coulson relax your not getting put into a hole."

"Oh thank god. I mean of course Sir I mean Director."

"Coulson..."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Okay I'm shutting up now."

Fury sat down at his desk and opened a file "I understand you've been investigating rumors of alien technology in a small country of Latveria."

"Yes I sent them to investigate stange reports around the Latverian Royal Castle why?" Coulson asked confused.

"I'm going to need you to stop and pull your team out right now. It's imperative that your team never reaches the Latverian Royal Estate." Fury spoke without a hint of emotion making Coulson all the more confused.

"I'm sorry but why? My team has no connection to Latveria unless is this about Skye? Is connected to Latveria?"

"No absolutely not. But someone on your team has deep roots there."

"What are you talking about?"

Fury opened his desk drawr taking out a bottle of vodka and a shot glass "What I am about to tell is of the highest secrecy. You can not tell anyone a word of what I am about to tell you."

Coulson hesitated but then he resolved himself to know the truth "Alright I think I can handle it."

Fury porred himself a drink "I highley doubt you can. It was years ago back when guys like us were at the bottom of Shield. I was sent on mission with a kill squad to assasinate the royal family of Latveria. I accomplished my mission but I didn't kill all the members of the House of Doom. A boy the youngest child of the royal family witnessed me kill his pregnant mother in a moment of guilt or perhaps weakness I sparred the boy and took him as a political prisoner."

"What does this have to do with my team?"

"I'm getting there Coulson. Now I never knew what happened to the boy but the words, the only words he ever spoke to me still haunt me. He said 'You better kill me now or one day I will hunt you down and kill you and everyone you love.' Recently I learned that a subdivision of Shield subjected him through out his life to experiments mostly memory manipulation they altered his memories hoping to one day put him back on the thrown as an ally of Shield."

In an act of rage Coulson thrusted himself out of his chair screaming at Fury "What in God's name have you brought down on us! You and Shield were supposed to be the good guys and now I find out that you destroyed an innocent child's life. He's someone on my team isn't he?"

Fury stayed calm and collected "Yes and I have reason to believe his true memories of being held captive and experimented on are beginning to resurface."

"Who is it?"

"You call him Special Agent Grant Ward but his real name is..."

"His real name is what?" Coulson asked barely able to keep himself undercontrol.

"Victor Von Doom."

Latveria...

Grant tossed and turned in his bed the memory of the well kept coming back the memory of his brother but something was different. He wasn't reliving it he was watching it from a distance he didn't know why but it didn't feel right this time.

"Sad isn't it?" A voice from behind him asked.

Grant felt a chill go down his spine he didn't know why. The voice was foreign almost Russian but it wasn't it was slightly different from a Russian accent he turned around seeing a hood figure standing in a field with what seemed like a gothic castle behind him "Who are you?"

The cloaked man laughed "You know exactly who I am and you know why this memory no longer feels right. Come now your an intelligent man Mr. Ward you know that the kind of rage the asgardian relic awakened in you, that anger that burning desire for revenge didn't come from some silly sibling vendetta."

The figure came closer Grant averted his eyes fear the sight of the stranger's face "Tell me who you are!" Grant demanded his voice filled with fear masked as anger.

"Look at my face."

"No."

"Do you want to know who I am? Boy you already know you need only look at my face."

"No this is trick!" Grant screamed refusing to look his eyes fixated on the well and the memory he secretly knew was false but he dared not look at the cloaked man or the castle fearing the secrets they held.

"Look at my face!"

"No!" Grant screamed waking up drenched in swet.

"Grant are you okay?" Skye shouted rushing in.

Gant calmed down still hyperventalating "Yeah, I'm fine I just had a nightmare that's all." There was a flash of lightning and Grant saw The Figure standing behind Skye he almost screamed until it vanished with second bolt of lightning "It was just a nightmare Skye."


	2. Chapter 2:Respect

Latveria 26 Years Ago...

Werner von Doom stood in front of the fire place his mind filled with worry Shield had been pressing his government to share some recently discovered vibranium. He wished the vibranium had never been found it would have saved him and his country a lot of trouble. He was so lost in thought didn't even notice his wife walking in.

"Darling are you okay?" Cynthia asked worried.

"I'm fine it's just when that vibranium was uncovered a lot of people took notice including Shield. My Grand Father told me stories about how durring the second World War the nazi's or to be more specific Hydra ravaged our country searching for it. I always thought they were mistaken now I know different. To think vibranium would be anywhere else but Wakanda.

"To make matters worse the United Nations are demanding we share it while my political advisors and potestors are demanding we not use it." Werne sighed despairingly "I am reminded of something I read in the history books supposedly a scientist once said to Captain America '_A man who has known power all his life will lose respect for that power_.' Regrettably that has become the case with the world it has lost respect for power and in that loss humanity may lose it's soul."

"Father." A young and scarred Victor said out of no where shocking his parents. "Is it true? Are the other nations really threatening us?"

"Oh don't worry Victor I'm just..." Werne paused trying to think up a way to ease his youngest son's mind.

"Your Father is just over reacting Victor there is nothing to worry about now why don't we get you back to bed." Cynthia said speaking quickly but in a reassuring tone trying to hurry her son out of the room and to bed.

Werner couldn't help but worry as he pondered the potential consequences his actions would have for his family if only he knew the truth. After taking a deep breath Werner opened his desk drawr taking out a bunch of files. He carried the files toward his book case and tilted a book slightly.

After he tilted the book, the book case started to move revealing a hidden safe he turned the combination lock and opened the safe revealing a collection of more files and also a vibranium that had been sent from Wakanda as gift. Werner placed the files inside and took out the mask it was well made and could encompass the the entire head.

Werner couldn't understand why the people of Wakanda sent him this mask but he agreed with their plea vibranium was too dangerous to be shared with the massess.

Present Day...

Agent Ward had just finished getting dressed he was still shaken by his nightmare he didn't fully understand why he would have such a nightmare or what he even meant. Within minutes the plane had landed in front of the Latverian palace now home to it's Prime Minister. Ward soon walked to the bay door where the rest of the team had been waiting for him.

The two scientists Simmons and Fitz were geeking out apparently they were big Latverian history buffs oddly Ward found their babbling and fact dropping even more unusual to be honest he found himself wanting to bash their brains in.

"Skye did you know that Latveria dispite becoming a democracy over twenty years ago has been in constant civil war?" Simmons asked gitty like a school girl.

"Civil war?" Ward asked turning his head suddenly interested in what his friends had to say.

Fitz nodded continuing for Simmons "Yeah when the royal family was massacred their was public out rage and the country sort of split now the group known as the Children of Doom are constantly trying to tear down the democracy that S.H.I.E.L.D. worked so hard."

Ward smirked "Good for them it's nice too see that there are still those who are loyal to their traditions rather than conforming to the way of life that. Democacy is after all a flawed concept."

Mai gave him a strange look "Grant are you okay? You don't sound like yourself."

"Me? I'm fine I feel great actually you know it's funny I use to feel foggy all the time but now it's like my head is finally clearing."

"Your not talking like a Shield agent you sound like the people we fight." Mai said feeling uneasy around.

Ward laughed "Oh come on guys I'm just facing reality Shield isn't that different from any other organization other then being sanctioned by the government. Believe me Democracy is a joke it's just another form of contol all governments are the same they only want control. The world needs to learn to respect power again if there is to be any real peace and if the world can't respect than it should be made to fear it."


End file.
